


A Proportional Response

by honeymink



Category: The Borgias
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:30:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeymink/pseuds/honeymink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sultry summer night and Vanozza cannot sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proportional Response

Vanozza, in the first instants of shock, contemplated screaming. But she was not that kind of woman.

Behind the sheer drapery surrounding her daughter's bed a scene of sweet forbiddance unfolded. More probably than not this was not the first time, for she had observed Cesare before; secretly sliding through the darkness, moving quietly about the house at night. Upstairs to Lucrezia's bedchambers. Oddly enough, Vanozza never made anything of it. Until now.

The night was sultry and dismal, thoughts of Rodrigo, that contradiction of a man, that hypocrite, kept Vanozza from sleep. So she rose from her bed, aimlessly pacing, finally wandering down the hall. That's how she ended up in her current position, holding on to the doorframe of the bedroom.

Behind the curtain, her son traced little kisses down her daughter's stomach. "Oh Cesare," Lucrezia giggled softly, "how do I deserve this torture? Have I not shown you mercy earlier?"

Cesare looked up at her. Her hair shimmered silvery in the moonshine gleaming through the open window. "That you have, my love!" he said, leaning on his elbow, the fingertips of his other hand lazily stroking up her inner thigh. "But you know I can be cruel."

"Tell me about it, Cesare!" whispered Lucrezia, breathing heavily. Cesare's fingers had made their way up to her wet folds. Two fingers moving along her slippery petals, another circling around that delicate, sensitive bud. "Tell me!" she urged again.

Tempted, it seemed, Cesare trembled, desire clouding his dark eyes. She wasn't a child anymore but did that mean she would embrace the blackness of his soul?

"Cesare," she sighed, running her fingers through his hair. He needed to snap out of this, that much was obvious. A mischievious glimmer in his eyes, he replied: "For one, let's see how often you can _almost_ come, sis."

"You are terrible, my dear brother!" Lucrezia smiled, as he laid his head down in her lap, as his mouth and tongue met her quim. Not long and she sighed lasciviously, gasped heavily. And then his name over and over again.

Watching and listening, blood rushed from Vanozza's head. Dizzy, so dizzy. She thought of Rodrigo. Thought of other nights full of relish. Their sweaty bodies entangled on cool white sheets. Her knees weak, Vanozza closed her eyes, shut the door.

 

***

 

By morning she finally had resolved how to feel about it. And perhaps that decision was fueled by her anger towards Rodrigo and his sham holiness, his sanctimony really and his ridiculous allusions of grandeur, all his rulings that would make everyone so unhappy, would damn them to hell soon enough. Vanozza was the first to admit that.

Down in the atrium she looked up to heaven, smiling. Then blinking against the bright light of the sun, she saw Cesare approaching the table, his red cardinal's robe in disarray flying open over a white shift.

"Breakfast, mother?" he smirked at her, grabbing a piece of fruit. "And such an opulent display at that. Father would more than disapprove."

"His frugality when it comes to victuals is well known," Vanozza agreed smiling.

Cesare choked down a cynical laugh. Wiping away the juices that were running down his chin.

"My precious, precious son," Vanozza said, suddenly serious, taking his hand. "You love your sister very much -"

Cesare's throat clenched in panic. "Mother, we -"

"Shshsh," Vanozza soothed him reassuringly. But when she spoke again, her words came firmly. "Nothing to worry."

Cesare looked at her, really looked at her face and saw nothing but candour.

Vanozza's lips curled up in a mocking smile when she said: "His Holiness, of course, can never know of this."

Cesare nodded, understanding.

 

 **~Fin~**


End file.
